


All is revealed

by Marriott23



Series: Merlin short stories [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marriott23/pseuds/Marriott23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur finds out the shocking truth about his manservant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All is revealed

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the first part of Merlin secret being revealed

Arthur was about to die, he was sure of that. His opponent loomed above him ready to take the final blow. When the doors opened with a crash. 

The mercenary turn around leaving the dazed king on the floor. "Leave him," a familiar voice shouted. Arthur strained to see who stood in the doorway. Oh great it was Merlin and he was unarmed as usual. Still, he was advancing on the mercenary his eyes glinting dangerously. "If you value your life you will leave now."

The mercenary seemed to choke back laughter at the thought. "You haven't even got a sword. What are you going to do?" 

Merlin smiled sadly his arms rising from his sides. "I don't need a sword," he said quietly. He followed up with a few mumbled words and the mercenary flew backwards. 

Arthur looked on shocked at the way events were going. Merlin was a sorcerer there was no other explanation. "How?" Arthur muttered half to himself. 

Merlin was at his side in an instant. "I'm sorry Arthur. I thought, I thought you were unconscious."

"No quite," Arthur replied his gaze cold. "You have magic?" He asked half horrified and half shocked. 

"Yes," Merlin replied simply tears running down his cheeks. He struggled onwards his voice breaking occasionally. "I use it for you Arthur. Only ever to help you; to protect you from harm. Never for evil."

"Go," Arthur commanded and when Merlin didn't leave he shouted, "Go! Get out of my sight!"

Merlin left then pausing only long enough to glance over his shoulder and say one last thing. "Magic isn't always evil it is those who wield it who decided what use to put it to. Many of us are willing to help you Arthur." 

Arthur stared after his manservant in wonder and horror. He had lied to him all this time and her he was saying it was for Arthur that he practised a banned art. 

He was still like that when Gwaine entered the room a good deal later. Searching for his king and no doubt some money to get out of whatever  we problem he had landed himself in at the tavern. 

Seeing Arthur on the floor the knight rushed forward and pulled the king up. Without a word he forced his king into a chair while he called for some guards. 


End file.
